Running Wild
by loloapples15
Summary: A 15 year old girl named Annie Curtis grows up with the boys. My first story so here goes! 8D
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea for a long time now and I just wanted to see if I could actually write it down and have it made into a pretty good story. Anyway, thanks for reading!!!

"Pony! What on earth happened to you?" I saw my kid brother sitting on the sidewalk along with my older brothers Darry and Soda. "Are you okay?" I kneeled down and tried to see his face but he just brushed my hand away.

"Yeah I'm fine." I stared at my brother skeptically. He was bleeding pretty badly and anyone could tell he would have a bruise on his cheek soon.

"Aw layoff of him Anne, he ain't a baby, are ya Pon?" Soda was grinning like a crazy hyena which set off a chain of Pony smiling, then me. Darry just looked at us like he wanted to knock all of our heads together, but had a little grin of his own.

"Fine. I guess since none of ya are babies then I don't have to make dinner for ya'll either." I shot a smirk to Soda and Pon. I was the best cook in the house so if I was to stop we would be eating orange gruel and syrup because Soda would have to cook .Darry is always workin' so he wouldn't be able to. Before Soda had a comeback of his own, the rest of the gang was coming back. I already figured out that Pony was jumped by the Socs, so the guys most likely ran them off.

"Did ya'll get 'em?" Soda asked with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Nah, they ran faster then chickens with their heads cutoff!" Two-bit practically screamed laughing at his own joke. I was in stitches too. I loved Two-bit's jokes! Once we calmed down, the guys all sat on the sidewalk and me and Two-bit sat on top of a mailbox. I loved all the guys like brothers, but me and Two-bit are by far the closest. Probably because we have the same sense of humor.

"What were you doin' walkin' by your lonesome?" I rolled my eyes at Steve. He always brings up the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I was comin' from the movie house when the Socs came…" Pony didn't like Steve that much and I think the feeling was mutual for Steve. Darry started on him next and Soda had to intervene. I hate when my brothers fight so I try not to get involved. I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked down the street to see if any Socs were coming back, although I knew they wouldn't be, it couldn't hurt to check.

"I thought you were in the cooler Dally." Pony's comment brought me back to the gang.

"Got out early for good behavior." Dal stretched and lit a cigarette. I snorted at his answer. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing except that was a complete lie." I smirked at him and turned to Pon. "It was a new judge and Dal told him some sob story about how his parents didn't care about him and he was just stealing the TV. so that his dad would be happy he had him for a change. He even let some tears flow!" The whole gang laughed, except Dally.

"Aw Dal, don't be sore at me now…" I got up from my spot and walked over to Dally and sat next to him. "I just hate it when you lie for no good reason." I put my arms around his neck and made my puppy face. He eyed me for about two seconds and laughed. I was the only one who knew how to make him laugh and it brought the tense away from the air that was there after my brothers fought. I smiled my cheeky smile and stood up. "Come on; let's go home before I miss Mickey Mouse."

Two-bit jumped up quick when I said Mickey. That was our favorite show! We all walked back to our house with me and Two-bit singing the Mickey Mouse theme song, arm and arm, the entire way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting down at the table eating dinner when the phone rang. "GOT IT!" Two-bit screamed and ran across to the living room and towards the phone.

"Geez, talk about eager." Steve commented and rolled his eyes. Soda got up from his place and looked into the front room. "Who is it?" I couldn't see Two-bit's reaction, but I'm guessing Two-bit flicked him off because Soda huffed and acted offended. "Well I NEVER!" He put his hand on his chest and walked to the sink and started to wash the dishes. Everyone was laughing at his little show.

"If he's talkin' to that Missy girl, he can forget it." Steve walked over to the counter and sat on it. "I saw that little broad makin' out with Sheperd at the Dingo last Friday."

"Wow. Mean enough, Steve?" I put my dishes in the sink and started walking toward the stairs.

"Nope!" I could hear the guys laughing and dishes clanking together as I walked up the steps. There was nothing to worry about with Two-bit. He never stayed with a girl for any more than a few hours!

I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Actually, speaking of switching around a lot, I don't stay with guys for longer than a few weeks myself! I cocked my head to the side and looked into my reflection. My eyes looked really blue today, and my golden blonde hair shined brightly. I smiled, and the dimples in my cheeks showed. I guess I am pretty…I hear it a lot, but never really believe it.

I hurried and jumped in the shower and into some boxers and a sports bra. Who cares what I look like anyways? Isn't personality what counts in the long run?

I stopped dead in my tracks with my jaw slightly open. PSSH! Yeah right! I laughed myself to sleep and had fun joking around with that same thought with my brothers the next morning.

"Yeah yeah" Darry chuckled. We were all in a good mood this morning. "Go and wake up Pony, would ya Annie?"

I sighed heavily and shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno…what are you willing to give me?"

"I'm willing to NOT give you a knuckle sandwich if you hurry up." Darry is a pretty big guy so I didn't take my time leaving out of the kitchen. All the way down the hall and to the left was Pony's room. His door was already open.

"Hey Pony?" When no one answered, I just wandered in. "You up?" I looked over to his bed and there wasn't a body in it, and I looked to his desk and he wasn't there. "Pony? Where the heck are ya?"

"Ugh….I'm in here!" I heard his voice calling from the bathroom across the hall. I knocked on the door. Last thing I wanted was to walk in on my brother peeing. "Yeah." I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his head in his hands.

"You okay sweetie?" I instantly fell into my mother mode. He shook his head "no" so I walked over and took his face in my hands. "What's the matter? Is it your stomach?" he shook his head "yes" so I grabbed some pills and handed him two. I stepped out of the bathroom and yelled down the hall for Darry and Soda. They were there in a second.

Darry was checking his temperature and Soda was rubbing his back and telling him he'd be fine. "Annie, I want you to stay home today and watch Pony. We can't afford me and Soda to miss work." When I didn't awnser Darry turned to me. "You hear me? That means STAY HOME and not goes out until we get home. Understood?"

I looked at him and with big eyes. "Danny was taking me to the festival tonight! You said I could go!"

When my brothers where there to take care of serious matters I always turn back into a kid.

"That was before Pony was sick! I don't want to hear anymore of it. Now you stay home or I'll ground you so you'll have to. Which one do ya want?" I stared almost in shock. Danny was my best friend and this was tradition! But I really didn't have a choice…I slouched and sighed heavily.

Fine I'll stay home but I won't be happy about it." Darry looked at me and folded his arms. His muscles bulged and he squared his shoulders. I put my head down because I already knew what his face looked like. Haven't you ever heard of not looking a bear in the eyes? Well that also pertains to Darry.

"I'm sick and tired of your little attitudes Annalisa! I ask you to do one thing and all I get is mess from you!" I rolled my eyes and focused on not stomping out of the bathroom while he was screaming. I pretty much tuned him out during his speech. "You hear me?" I looked up at him with slightly startled eyes because I was wandering what there was to eat in the fridge and his sudden conclusion startled me.

"Sure." I turned on my heels and went up to my room. What did he expect? Me and Dan went to the yearly festival together since we were 10 years old! I sat on my bed and looked out the window. I could see the tree house my dad made for me and Danny when we were little.

"_Daddy! The big boys won't let me and Danny play with them! They said we are too small!" I ran to my father and hugged his huge leg. He patted my head and smiled down at me._

"_Its okay sweetie. You and Danny have a tree house to throw water balloons at them!" I looked at my Dad and was really confused._

"_We don't have a tree house Papa…" My father chuckled and picked me up._

"_Not yet."_

It took him two weeks to build that thing...and lasted for almost ten years. I lay on my back and relaxed. About ten minutes later I officially decided I was bored so I turned on my radio and took out a few magazines…


	3. Chapter 3

BRRRRRRRRRRING! The doorbell. BRRRRRRRRRRRRING! Geez I hate that thing. I hurried down the stairs to the front door. Usually I would've let the stupid thing keep ringing but whoever it was didn't know the door was unlocked. "Yes?" I looked outside and saw Curly Sheperd on the porch smoking. "Curls! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." He looked at me with his cute green eyes. I smirked at him.

"If you wanted to see me you could've just said so." He laughed and hugged me. Me and Curly have been friends for as long as I could possibly remember. He was a wild child, but he was pretty fun to hang out with when there's nothing else to do.

"I went down to the fair to find ya but you weren't there. I figured something must've been up because ya always go." We went into the house and he relaxed on the couch. I walked into the kitchen put the kettle on the stove to make Pony some tea.

"Well I was gonna, but Pon came down with a stomach virus so Darry told me I had to stay home tonight." Curly made a face and made room for me on the couch.

"It's that bad?" I flipped on the TV and surfed the channels.

"Obviously if I have to stay home with him. I really don't mind except when I called Danny and told him I couldn't go, he seemed kind of upset." I sighed and decided to watch I Love Lucy.

"Danny? Danny Thompson? I saw that guy at the festival with some chick." I sudden tinge of jealously ran up my spine. Danny and I weren't going out, and I wasn't planning on it, but it bothered me seeing him with other girls.

"Really? Who?" I looked at Curly who was suddenly interested in Lucy and her shenanigans. "Come on Curly! Tell me!" He turned my way and smiled.

"I thought you didn't like him. Why would it matter if you didn't?" I narrowed my eyes and mentally stabbed him a hundred times. I hate it when he played mind games. He knew it bothered me and I explained to him thousands of times that I didn't like Danny at all!

"Curly, you are making my life SO difficult right now." My stomach was beginning to rumble so I decided to drop the subject. "You hungry?"

"Hell yeah! Make me a sandwich!" He kicked me off the couch and I ran into the coffee table.

"Curly! I stubbed my toe!" I was hopping on one foot and holding my other in my hand. I stuck it out to Curly. "Kiss it." He smiled and pecked it lightly.

"Better?" He smiled sweetly. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if we would go out. I don't want it to be weird if it didn't work so I never brought it up. I know he likes me…more than a friend, but I can't bring myself to believe it.

"A little." I turned my head and looked at him from the corner of my eye. I could tell he was smiling at me. I put my foot down and he stood up. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closely to him. I was face to face with his strong chest. Oh, he smelt so good…

"Maybe a kiss would help…"He was playing with strands of my hair and rubbing my back softly. Questions suddenly rushed through my head. What would happen after? Is he joking? Why can't I pull away from him? Am I in love?

"Maybe…" I looked up to see his face. Big mistake. I saw his beautiful eyes staring down at me and I was instantly taken. I was his and nothing would stop me from being his. I got on the tips of my toes and he bent down. I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart began to beat fast. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck and-

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Crud. Why? Why? WHY?!?

I slowly moved away from him. His arms hesitated before he let my waist slip from his arms. I couldn't look at him. I didn't hesitate to leave the room and take the kettle off the stove. I sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling. So close…

I quickly made Pony's tea and brought it to him. I made sure to avoid going near the door leading to the front room. Was he still waiting for me to come back?

"Thanks Annie." Pony was sleeping when I walked in. His voice was wheezing and soft. He looked so small wrapped up in tons of blankets.

"Do you feel any better?" I pushed his hair out of his face and helped him sit up a little so he could drink his tea.

"Not really…"He slurped up half the cup. Lemon tea was his favorites while he's sick. "Look Annie, I'm sorry you had to stay home tonight. I mean I tried to talk Darry out of makin' ya stay but he wouldn't have it! He shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean if it was me"

"Pony!" I cut him off before he finished. I loved my Pony so much. He wanted to pour his heart out, I could tell. And he's such a sweetheart to try to take the blame for Darry screaming at me, but I don't think I can handle it right now. Not with Curly most likely waiting in the front room waiting for me…


	4. Chapter 4

When I couldn't stall anymore, I walked back into the living room to se if Curly was still waiting for me to return. He was. Crud. I was happy that he didn't leave, but there was a small, VERY small part of me that wanted him to go.

"Curly?" I saw him jump a little and he turned around to face me. "I thought you left."

His eyes sorta changed, like they seemed sad when I said that.

"Oh…you want me to leave?" he looked so disappointed.

"NO! Of course I don't want ya to leave, I just thought you did…"I sat on the back of the couch and fiddled with my thumbs. I've never had a hard time talkin' to guys before because I grew up with so many, but this was different. "Sooo what happens now?"

He looked at me indifferently.

"Whatever happens happens. Plain and simple. You already know how I feel, and I think I have a pretty good idea about how you feel too, but I'm not sure if ya do." I looked into his loving eyes, and quickly looked away. I don't even know how I feel, so I'm not surprised that he doesn't know. "Tell ya what." He sat up and pulled me down on top of his lap. "How about if I take ya to…uh…"

"The Dingo?" If he was gonna take me out, I would still like to have a little fun! He smiled at me and kept going.

"Ok. How about if I take you to the _Dingo_" He sorta snickered. "On Friday and by the end of the night, we'll see if you made up your mind or not. How does that sound?" He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice to be so close to Curly. I could give him a chance…

"Sure!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his cheek gently. The look on his face was PURE gold. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly opened. His cheeks were as pink as roses and his heart was beating fast. "Hey, are you alive?" I laughed a little and he shook his head quickly and snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine…now." I started to laugh at his line. His arms held onto my waist tighter and I put my head on his shoulder.

"U'know, if my brothers, or ANYONE for that matter, would walk in on us right now…"

"I'd be a dead duck. I know." We both started to laugh and he eased up on the death grip he had on my waist. Me and Curly stayed that way for a while. We were watching a I Love Lucy marathon, and we only untangled ourselves from each others arms when I needed to check on Pony.

"What time is it?" It was dark outside and Darry and Soda still wasn't home.

"It's only eight." Really? We have been sitting on this couch for five hours…watching I Love Lucy reruns. Steve probably talked Soda into taking some girls out after work so that would explain why he was late. And Darry was most likely grocery shopping.

"What time do you have to be home?" I knew he didn't have a curfew, but I wanted him to get home safe.

"Anytime. Tim let me drive his car over here so I don't have to walk." That was good. I didn't want him to be jumped by the Socs on his way home.

"Oh okay." I smiled at him and put my head back onto his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You're so cute. Worrin' about a greaser like me!" I smiled and sat up again.

"A greaser like you? Excuse me, but I thought I was a greaser too!" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"You are not a greaser. You may have grown up on the greaser side of town but the girls 'round here, you don't act like that at all! Wearin' three pounds of makeup…sleepin' with anyone they find…" He went on and on. Mostly to himself, but I could hear him.

"Sorta reminds me of your sister." I didn't mean anything by it, and he knew I didn't either. It just reminded me of her because she did do all those things!

"Yeah, Angel can be a handful." I laughed loudly this time.

"You sound like a GRANPA!" He laughed loudly too. Before we simmered down, we heard Darry's truck door slam shut. We quickly untangled ourselves and sat on opposite sides of the couch. Curly kept his feet up so that it didn't look too suspicious. Darry walked in with four paper bags. All filled to the brim with food. I got up to take a bag and brought it to the kitchen.

"Hey Darry!" I smiled at my oldest brother. "How was work?"

"Hey Curly."

"Sup."

Darry made his way into the kitchen with the rest of the bags. "Eh. I had better. What did you do all day?" We started to put up the groceries and talked about our days. Of course I didn't tell him about my ENTIRE day, just little points. Pony's lookin' better, Curly came over, and been watchin' TV. Once we finished, Darry stretched and yawned.

"Well I'm getting in the shower and goin' to bed. Too tired to stay up tonight." I said "fine" and called him a loser for hitting the sack so early but he went anyway. I walked back into the living room and smiled at Curly.

"Party's over." He laughed and stood up. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yup." I was talking into his shoulder so I could smell that wonderful scent of his. I walked him out onto the porch and closed the door quietly.

"So what time you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He held me close to him again.

"I don't know…around seven?" I snuggled up to him and sighed. I couldn't wait until our date! I feel so good being so close to him.

"Okay." He pulled me back gently, and kissed my lips tenderly. "See you then." He let go and walked down the path towards his car. I was flying. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so good! Nothing could bring me down to earth. He honked his horn as he drove away from the curb. I sat on the stairs of the porch and enjoyed my high for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early the next morning. I guess I am more excited than I thought about…tonight. I giggled to myself as I brushed my hair. Yesterday seemed like a dream. I just can't bring myself to believe that he asked me out! Well, sorta. I did tell him where we were going…and what time…but it was totally his idea! I sighed heavily and put down my brush. To be held against his chest again. Oh and his eyes! They look like green diamonds, sparkling in the sunlight.

I ran downstairs to make breakfast. I did a quick check around the house to make sure it wasn't only me and my brothers home. Good thing I did, it was a full house! Two-bit and Johnny was fast asleep on the living room floor, Two-bit still had a beer can in his hand. Dally was on the couch and a limp body was hidden beneath a quilt on Darry's armchair. I guessed that it was Steve. It must have been a pretty wild night...all I know is that I ain't cleanin' this house back up!

I stumbled through the bodies and empty beer cans to the kitchen. I took out a dozen eggs, a back of bacon, oats for oatmeal, and a half eaten chocolate cake. I whistled to myself as I cooked. The aroma of the food eventually waking up the boys and they were all at the kitchen table ready to eat by time I've finished cooking.

"Where was the party last night?" I sat down between Dally and Soda. They all had huge bags underneath their eyes so I knew they had a good time.

"What, are ya blind?" I looked up at Steve. He had chewed bacon all over the table from speaking with his mouth full of food.

"Wanna keep some of that in ya mouth kid?" Darry pushed his plate away from the mess.

"Of course I ain't. Although if I keep lookin' at that ugly face of yours it might just happen." Everyone at the table laughed. Soda and Two-bit was going crazy with laughter. Soda had put his head onto the table and was laughing in his arm. Two-bit fell over backwards in his chair and was curled in a ball. His foot hit the table and sent the oatmeal flying across the entire kitchen getting it on not only everyone, but the floor, walls, ceiling, counters…everything!

Everyone stopped laughing and looked around the kitchen. It was a complete mess. Darry sighed and rose from his chair as he looked around the oatmeal covered kitchen. Two-bit jumped up and smacked Darry on his shoulder.

"Hmm…not what I would've done with the place…but it's an improvement!" He doubled over in laughter. I chuckled a little, but got up and went to the hall closet for some rags and soap.

When I came back into the kitchen, everyone was already cleaning it up. Everyone except Dally.

"You too good to straighten up Dal?" He was sitting in his chair still, with his feet on the table, lighting up a cig. He cocked an eyebrow at me and puffed a cloud of smoke.

"Nope. I ain't too good for nothin'. I just don't feel like doin' it." I rolled my eyes and turned around and started on the counter. This was going to be a long day before my date. A VERY long day.


	6. Chapter 6

We finished the kitchen a little after eleven. Darry, Soda and Steve left for work and Dally went to go find some action because we were "more boring than watchin' cement dry". I was annoyed with him already because he hadn't helped us clean, so I let him go.

Two-bit came back upstairs with me to my room. He was the only one I told about my date with Curly. No one else would approve of it. Sure, they liked him as a friend, but not as their sister's BOYFRIEND…hopefully. But I could trust ol' Two-bit. He had a big mouth, but he won't go blabberin' about this…at least I tell him he could.

"What are you guys gonna do after the Dingo?" Two-bit stretched out on my queen sized bed and yawned.

"I don't know. I guess what time we leave from there…we'll probably catch a movie or end up at Buck's…" Two-bit's eyes grew wide. A lot of things happen at Buck's place, mostly in bedrooms.

"It's not like THAT Two-bit!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face. I could feel my cheeks get hot and I walked into my closet to hide my face until the thought had left my mind.

"I never said anything! You're the one that WISHES it would happen. That's why ya thought about it that way." I had my head buried in my dresses, but I could still hear him. He walked over and patted my back. He made his voice really deep and soft like the pastor's at our church. "There's no need to be embarrassed my child. It happens to everyone eventually."

I turned around and smacked his hand off. I pretended to at like a snob with my noise held high and walked over to my dresser to choose a color for my nails. "I don't sleep with a guy on the first date, thank you very much." I could see Two-bit's reflection in my mirror trying not to laugh. I turned on my heels and put my hands on my hips. "And what is so funny? You don't believe me?"

He made his way over to me and was still struggling to not laugh. "You would fit in perfectly with the Soc girls!" He fell onto my bed and was in pain because he was laughing so hard. I narrowed my eyes and tried to ignore him. When that didn't work, I jumped on him and got him in a headlock.

"Say uncle!" he wasn't able to fight back because he was still laughing really hard. He gasped a soft "uncle". I pulled tighter on his neck. "Now say Annie, you're the best person in the world." He obeyed and a let him go. He coughed and was holding his throat.

"Well thanks for almost killing me!" Pssh, yeah right. He could've taken me off of him easily. I'm really not that strong, and I can't fight well, so there is no way in hell that I could hold down a full grown man like him.

"Two-bit, you are either a wimp or a drama queen if you really thought that I could've killed you right then." I rolled off of him and relaxed on the other side of the bed. But before Two-bit could answer, Pony and Johnny came bursting through my door.

"What's going on?!" Pony looked frantic. And Johnny was right behind him with his blade out.

"Pony! It's okay! I just beat up Two-bit! Nothing's wrong!" I got up and walked over to them. Johnny sighed and put his blade away and Pony just looked at me and Two-bit.

"Ya'll are crazy! Me and Johnny heard a whole bunch of yellin' and a girl screamin' and we figured someone snuck in and was tryin' to get at ya Anne!" I kinda felt bad for making them worry, so I hugged each of them and we all went downstairs and watched the TV.

"Are you guys doin' anything tonight?" Johnny sat on the couch and fixed his hair a little. Pony said "nope" and Two-bit said he was going to Buck's and I said I was gonna hang out with a few friends at the Dingo.

I looked at the clock and saw that It was already one-thirty. Wow maybe today would go by fast.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost time! In my room, I laid out a cute powder pink dress and a white jacket with white flats. Thinking about it now, I guess I could fit in with the Socy girls…Anyway, in my bathroom I was adding the finishing touches to my hair. I had it straight with spiral curls at the bottom. My makeup was already finished too. I went for a natural look, except the eye shadow was pink.

"Darry?" I told him and Soda that I was hanging out with a bunch of friends at the Dingo and that Curly was just coming to give me a lift there. I snickered to myself. Pssh. They sure can be gullible!

Darry walked in mixing a something in a bowel. "What's the matter?" I forgot what I was about to ask him because whatever was in the bowel smelled delicious.

"What's in that?" I pointed with my free hand towards the silver bowel. I let my other hand fall from the clip I was putting in my hair and reached out for Darry.

"It's icing. For the cake…" He was looking at me very weirdly. He took two steps back.

"What's the matter Dar? I only want a taste…" When it came to chocolate cake, I went crazy…literally. I took a few more baby steps toward Darry and he took a few back. "Come on Darry! Just a little bit?"

Darry held the bowel high above his head. "Sorry sis. You ain't gettin' to this bowel!" Okay, I had to admit, I had a problem. The last time he let me have "just a little" he had left me with the bowel in the kitchen and I ate the entire bowel of icing. But it wasn't my fault! It was so good it should have been a crime!

"Please?" I made my puppy eyes at him. Soda and Steve came down the hall to see what was going on.

"What are ya'll doin' down here? We can hear ya'll argue all the way in the front room!" Soda was silly. He put his hands on his hips and scolded us. "Darrel, just give it to her. She's your little sister! Play nicely young man!" All four of us laughed. He sounded just like mom. She would always say that when I said the boys weren't being fair.

Darry looked at him. "She can't have this." He brought the bowel down slowly while he watched me making sure I won't make a dive for it. "It's a bowel of chocolate icing. You remember last time, don't cha?" Soda looked at the bowel trying to remember, and then he did. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I guess you can't have this…" I looked at him with big eyes. "Sorry, can't help you there sweetie." I slumped my shoulders and folded my arms. This WASN'T fair. Fine. Forget about the sweet smelling icing…

"Alright. Ya'll win." I turned back to Darry. What was I going to ask him? Oh yeah. "Dar, what time do I have to be back tonight?" Soda and Steve made their way back to the front room and me and Darry walked into the kitchen.

"Depends. Do you have a ride home?" He put the icing down and started to ice the cake.

"Yeah Curly said he could drop me off whenever I wanted to leave." I mentally laughed. So easy.

"Well I guess you could stay out until…two o'clock. How does that sound?" My eyes went wide and I hugged him. The latest he EVER let me stay out was eleven.

"Thanks Dar!" I ran back to the bathroom to finish my hair. When I got to the bathroom, the door was locked. "Hey! I need to finish my hair!" I pounded on the door. I heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. "Come on!"

The door unlocked and Pony walked out. "Why don't you do your hair in your bathroom?" I pushed him out the way and started my hair again.

"Because, Pony, I don't have any plugs in there and I needed to curl my hair." He leaned on the bathroom's doorframe. I finished and put a clip mom gave me for my tenth birthday. It had pink and silver rhinestones and was shaped into a flower. I unplugged the curlers and ran upstairs to get dressed.

Once I was ready, I looked at the clock. It was six fifty. I was on time! Whoo-hoo! I was never ready on time for a date. They would always have to sit around downstairs with the guys or dad, for about twenty minutes! Well not this time!

I ran downstairs to get some cake before the guys ate it all. They gave me some playful catcalls and whistles. "I know. I'm hot. You guys don't have to tell me."

Steve stood up and walked over to me. "Ya'll sure this is ya'll sister? She looks like a cute Soc to me!" I punched him in his chest and walked into the kitchen. Pony and Johnny was in there talking and eating their cake. Johnny noticed me first.

"Wow, you look nice Annie." Pony turned and looked at me. He studied me as I walked to the counter to cut myself a piece of cake.

"You look kinda nice…to be goin' to the Dingo, to just, U'know, hangout." I turned around and looked at Pony. Did he figure me out? He looked at me knowingly. What was I gonna do now?

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

Two-bit opened the door. It was Curly. How was I supposed to explain everything to Pony so quickly? "Anne! Your designated driver is waitin' for ya!" Geez. Two-bit sure could scream. I poked my head through the door leading to the living room.

"Hey Curly. Gimme a sec." Wow. He looked nice. He looked a little less like a "hoodlum" tonight. Well, he wasn't smokin' and he didn't have on his leather jacket. Two pluses. I went back into the kitchen and looked at an expectant Pony. "Pony, please don't tell! It's not like we are dating! Its more like, I'm trying to figure out if I like him or not ok? Please don't be mad. I tell you everything when I get home okay?" I looked around to Johnny. "I'll tell you too. Just be quiet for now." I kissed Pony on the cheek and walked into the living room. I pulled Curly out of the front door as I yelled bye to everyone.

Let the date began.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked down the pathway and into his brother's car. It was a Ford Fairlaine. I didn't know much about cars, but Tim always bragged about his car. It was nice.

"You look real nice." Curly pulled from the curb and speeded down the street. I thanked him and turned on the radio. A little less conversation by Elvis Presley came on.

"Oh geez." Me and Curly laughed. The last thing we needed was make out songs on the radio. Curly chuckled a little more and he "casually" put his arm on my shoulders. I slid closer to him and he squeezed my shoulders.

"Did you tell your brothers that this was a date?" I looked over at him. What was he on? I wouldn't be here with him if I told them that!

"No! I wish I could though…" I laid my head on his shoulder and I felt him sigh. "I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"It ain't your fault." I looked up at his face. He was nodding his head to the music and I could see his lips mouthing the song. I smirked.

"Like this song, huh?" He looked down at me. I've heard it a few times…and everything that happened during this song. I snickered. What was that suppose to mean?

"Come on. We're here." He turned off the car. As soon as he did, I could surely hear the music blasting from the inside of the Dingo. He slid out and I went out after him. We walked inside and it was really crowded. Curly grabbed my hand. I held onto it tightly, and I could see him smile. We weaved in and out of crowds trying to find a table. Finally, we found a booth. "Ladies first." I let go of his hand but he didn't. So I gabbed his again and we sat down.

About ten minutes later a dark haired girl came up to us. She was wearing a striped apron and had a notepad and pen ready. She looked really familiar…

"What are ya'll havin"? She popped her gum and waited.

"Give me a burger and fries with a coke. What do you want Annie?" I was trying to remember what the girl's name was when Curly yelled my name.

"What?" I didn't know what was going on.

"What do ya want to order? I'm paying." I had no idea at all what I wanted. I wasn't even hungry. "She'll just have what I'm havin'." She said "ok" and walked away. Curly turned back to me and his green eyes looked worried. He pulled me closer to him. "You alright?"

"What's her name? I think I knew her from a while ago…" Curly shook his head and sighed.

"Why do ya care?" I don't know why I cared. It just bothered me that she looked just like this girl I hung out with a few years back. But tonight was about me and Curly. I shook the thought from my head and squeezed Curly's hand.

"I don't." I pushed him out of the booth. He almost fell.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" He straighten himself up. I guess I caught him off guard.

"Lets dance!" it would take about thirty minutes for the food to come and as long as we kept our jackets at the table, no one would take it. Curly brushed himself off and agreed. He grabbed my hand again and led us to the center of the commotion: the dance floor. Jailhouse Rock was playing and me and Curly was just like everyone else. Dirty dancing and having a good time!

We came back to the table a little later, laughing and having a good time. Curly ate his food, along with mine. He was telling jokes and I told him how everything was goin' at home. We both were having a good time.

The Dingo was clearing out. I looked at the clock and it was only eleven. I didn't want to go home yet. "You want to go home?" It seemed like he was reading my mind.

"No not yet. Do you wanna go to Buck's? I feel like dancin' again." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sure." We got out of the booth and he helped me into my jacket. The air was cold outside so I snuggled close to Curly in the car. We drove over to Buck's in a comfy silence. I loved that about Curly. He never feels compelled to make small talk all the time.


End file.
